


against all odds

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they skyped every night, which really wasn’t possible, it always left Kuroo unsatisfied. He loved talking to Tsukki, seeing his adorable face and hearing his voice but those were never enough. Not like having him close…<br/>OR<br/>It’s the end of the semester, and Kuroo is tired, so incredibly tired. He is missing Tsukki, wishing he was with him, just for a while… Not that there is anything to be done… Is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	against all odds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this sweet person](http://cottonbluesunshine.tumblr.com/)'s prompt who asked for a "fluffy kurotsuki, where kuroo is in uni and tsukki is in his 2nd yr, with kuroo calling: TSUKKIIII!!!" and originally posted on tumblr.

Kuroo was exhausted. It was the last day of the midterms and he was at the edge of his sanity.

Two midterms in one day was already enough but he had to pull an all-nighter to finish a paper for his history course.  Begrudgingly he climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of his professor’s closed door. Throwing his paper in the makeshift mailbox that was attached to the door, he suppressed a yawn.

_There!  Done!_

Rubbing his eyes, he dragged his body down the stairs.

Though it was the last day of the midterms, Kuroo wasn’t close to celebrating. Not by a long shot… After all, regional qualifications were to start at the beginning of the spring term, which meant that the training camp was going to start in a week.  And their relatively new team certainly needed the practice.

He sighed in exasperation and longing. He had been hoping to spend most of his semester break with Tsukki but _that_ seemed highly improbable. Not when his and Tsukki’s training camps overlapped…

Trying to keep the gloom away, Kuroo relaxed his shoulders and shook his head. He could take the first train tomorrow and maybe stay for a week. Sure, the road was long and a week was a very short period but when Kuroo imagined Tsukki’s serious and cute face, soft hair turning gently at the nape and that sweet, adorable blush, it all felt bearable.

A flash of black and orange passed before his eyes, dragging Kuroo back from his thoughts.  As he watched, the school mascot ran towards a stand which was loudly announcing the semester break party. Yawning, Kuroo gazed after the giant tiger costume, the colors reminding him of Tsukki.

The first time Kuroo had shown Tsukki his new black and orange uniform, dangling it in front of the laptop’s camera and laughing how they now had matching colors; he had given Kuroo a flat look and after pushing his glasses up said,

“Really, a tiger? Did you level up?”

The amused timbre in his voice, the small but fond smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and the mischievous glint in his eyes were all still vivid in Kuroo’s mind.

He frowned. Even when they skyped every night, which really wasn’t possible, it always left Kuroo unsatisfied. He loved talking to Tsukki, seeing his adorable face and hearing his voice but those were never enough. Not like having him close…

Sighing, Kuroo slowed down his pace.  He missed Tsukki.

Tired and sleepy, it was easier to admit.

Yes, he missed Tsukki. He missed his gentle hands, his soft kisses and the warmth seeping in when he hugs Kuroo. He missed how he rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, how he rubs soothing circles on Kuroo’s hand and how after they kiss he sighs oh-so-sweetly. He missed his breathless murmurs, his tiny whimpers and the way he says his name.

Trying to stop his train of thought, Kuroo came to a halt before his dorm. As he leaned against the building, his hand automatically reached inside his pocket and took out his phone.

Maybe I should call him?, he thought, his mind still fuzzy with images of Tsukki.

Gazing at the phone with unseeing eyes, he frowned.

When he had asked a week ago, Tsukishima had said he couldn’t come to Tokyo, not with their training camp starting in a few days. He had been apologetic but it had sounded final.

Now, glaring at the phone Kuroo sighed in defeat. It was better not to disturb him now, he decided. After all, they could always talk when Tsukishima got back from practice.

Putting away his phone, Kuroo pushed past the building door. He would take the first train tomorrow, he finalized in his head. But _first_ , he needed to sleep.

Image of his warm bed swarming in front of his eyes, Kuroo climbed up the stairs. He was just so exhausted and sleepy and… he wished… Immediately, picture of Tsukki on his bed, soft and warm, formed in his brain, haunting him.

He would probably have his headphones on and would lean against Kuroo’s pillow, stretching his long legs, taking up all the space in Kuroo’s bed and invading his _everything!_

Taking a shaky breath, Kuroo exhaled slowly. Tsukki would be perfect in his bed…

Preoccupied with these thoughts, Kuroo opened the door of his dorm room and rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he took a step inside and scanned the room looking for his roommate, Tsukki was there.

Before leaving tomorrow Kuroo still had to learn the schedule for the traini-

_Wait!_

Immediately, his eyes fixed on the bed.

Tsukki was really there!

Much like in Kuroo’s daydream he was reclining on the bed, stretching his legs and listening to music. Noticing Kuroo, he had lowered the headphones and was now looking at him with a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth.

For the next few seconds, they stayed in a weird equilibrium, neither of them moving or talking but only gazing at each other.

Then straightening up in the bed, Tsukki murmured “Kuroo…”

He _really_ is here!, his brain supplied like an idiot.

Kuroo exhaled shakily, then planning to give a proper answer, he opened his mouth but instead a whine came out.

“TSUKKIII!!”

Without waiting for Tsukki’s reaction, Kuroo lunged at him, stretching himself over the other’s body and tangling their limbs.

“Tsukkiii…” he breathed, this time his whine lower.

Under him Tsukishima sighed in exasperation. “Hello to you too” he commented dryly. Then after a beat, “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, his tone flat as ever but Kuroo heard his concern anyway.

As a response Kuroo nuzzled his nose against Tsukki’s neck, then shifting his weight, hugged him tightly.

“I missed you.” He murmured at last, brushing his lips across other’s neck.

Almost immediately heat spread over Tsukki’s neck and his pulse spiked.  Shivering a little he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s back, squeezing with force and then rubbing small circles with his fingers.

After a brief hesitation he whispered sweetly. “I missed you too”

Kuroo sighed against Tsukishima’s neck then remembering the training camp raised his head a little. “How did you..” he started, only to be cut by the other.

“It’s postponed, ten days” Tsukishima explained, looking directly at Kuroo.

Happy and relieved, Kuroo squeezed Tsukki’s body and pulled him even closer.

“I’m glad” he whispered, leaning his forehead against the other’s. With only a few inches between them, it was impossible to miss Tsukki’s warm smile and shining eyes.

“Yes…” Tsukki breathed out, but before he could go on Kuroo had already leaned further and kissed him.

It was a lazy kiss, unhurried, warm and a bit sloppy.

Stroking against Tsukki’s tongue, Kuroo pushed his weight on him, causing other to further open his legs and tangle their bodies. Between short but heated kisses, Kuroo breathed him in, his hands stroking against Tsukki’s waist and thighs as their hips brushed against each other. Trying to keep himself in control, Kuroo pulled away a little.

But before he could take a sharp breath to slow down his heart, Tsukki was already there, taking off his glasses and pulling him back to the kiss. Almost immediately, his hands found their way into Kuroo’s hair and tugged sharply. Before he could stop himself, Kuroo gave a low whimper.

“Tsukki..” he breathed out, between kisses.

Warm hands spread over his back, this time tugging at his sweater and dragging it up.

Kuroo sighed when Tsukki reached bare skin and started to stroke in lazy circles. Relaxing in his grip Kuroo pulled away after a few more kisses. Then leaning his forehead against the other’s shoulder he muttered “Uh… _Kei_ …”

Tsukki continued to stroke between his shoulder blades. “Hmm?” he murmured as a reply, his breaths deep.

Under soothing strokes Kuroo closed his eyes, his body turning lethargic and his hands curling around Tsukishima’s frame.

“I’m so tired…” he murmured, sleepily.

This time Tsukki made a non-committal noise, resembling an ok.

Burrowing his face to Tsukki’s neck and breathing out, Kuroo gave his neck a small kiss.

Sleep was so close to taking him, he could feel it in his muscles and in his mind. But Tsukki was here, he was in his bed, curled around Kuroo, all warm and soft, and so perfect…

I missed him, he thought, his mind going around in circles.

Fidgeting a little, he tightened his grip on Tsukki. “Stay?...” he murmured as an afterthought.

A heart beat passed barren between them. Then a gentle hand cradled Kuroo’s head, slowly stroking through his hair, caressing down his neck and then brushing short and soft hairs at his nape.  Just before tumbling down sleep Tsukki’s voice soothed him.

“Yes..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! <3 Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
